A Rainha e o Jedi
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Um ano depois da queda do Império, Leia Organa resolve pesquisar antigos senadores e encontra a história interessante de uma ex-Rainha do planeta Naboo. Fic escrita para o Projeto FÉRIAS2!, fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Fic escrita para o _Projeto Férias 2!,_ fórum **Papéis Avulsos**.

**A Rainha e o Jedi**

**Adriana Swan**

Era só uma pesquisa inofensiva sobre o fim da República e todos aqueles que historicamente ajudaram o Imperador a chegar ao poder. Não era para ninguém se magoar, muito menos eu, não era para ter nada além de velhas histórias ali, e não velhas feridas.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala, senadora da República e ex-Rainha de Naboo.

Eu já conhecia o nome, é claro, na minha infância o ouvi por diversas vezes quando meu pai falava sobre ela em Alderaan. De alguma forma, as palavras carinhosas dele contrastavam com a história que lia em minha adolescência. Como meu pai poderia nutrir carinho por aquela que deu o voto de desconfiança que acabou por levar o Imperador ao poder?! Mas era tudo política e eu era jovem demais para entender o que significava tudo aquilo.

Agora vejo com clareza em minha pesquisa histórica o que deve ter significado aquele voto. Rainha de Naboo. Jovem e solitária Rainha de Naboo. Padmé era do mesmo planeta de Palpatine e acabou por ser iludida, conforme transparece em todas as suas atitudes posteriores como Senadora da República em que ela tentava em vão lutar contra as conseqüências de seu gesto, contra a guerra. Será que perdeu noites de sono pensando que a culpa era sua? Estou certa que ele teria chegado ao poder de qualquer maneira, mas foi nos ombros dela que aquele peso caiu. Foi a consciência dela que ele transformou no inferno.

Claro, isso não era para ser uma pesquisa pessoal. Desde que o Império caiu há um ano, resgatar memórias da antiga República virou um vício meu. Perco-me durante horas por dentro dos seus arquivos, por vezes fascinada com o relato de um ato de heroísmo em meio a guerra, por vezes enamorada com uma simples menção do nome de meu pai, Bail Organa. Passaria a vida inteira lendo e ouvindo tudo aquilo e não me seria o suficiente.

E veja bem, pesquisar sobre a República é muito mais complicado do que entrar numa biblioteca e buscar por os títulos dos livros. O Imperador Palpatine destruiu a maior parte dos documentos e relatos, mesmo gravações em hologram de qualquer coisa que fosse importante no Senado e outros governos, enquanto Darth Vader fez o mesmo com todos os arquivos Jedis possíveis. Assim sendo, pesquisar por heróis e vilões do passado por vezes significava ver hologram e ouvir gravações da imprensa, reportagens, relatos e fofocas. Em geral, só material não confiável parecia ter se livrado da censura do Império.

E foi assim que achei a Rainha de Naboo.

A Senadora Amidala parecia ser um dos nomes mais censurados pelo Império em seus arquivos e reportagens (o que por si só já chamava atenção), talvez por ser do mesmo planeta que ele, talvez por outro motivo. De forma distraída e ainda sem tanto interesse busquei sua vida nas colunas que me sobravam: imprensa sensacionalista e fofocas e achei uma nova face da Senadora.

Amidala não teve filhos; nunca se casou. Viveu sozinha em Coruscant desde que deixou de ser Rainha; lutou bravamente contra a guerra e foi consumida pela mesma. Foi conhecida por ser amável e era amiga próxima ao Senador Bail Organa (o que me alegrou demais). Em sua vida profissional, aquela mulher nunca teve ninguém para ampará-la. Morreu no dia do expurgo dos Jedis. Seu corpo foi sepultado em Naboo. Morreu como viveu. Sozinha. O hologram mostrava Padmé em suas vestes de Rainha e em suas vestes de Senadora: era uma jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos como os meus.

Ela era linda e triste.

Algo estava muito errado naquelas informações. Meu pai sempre falara dela como uma pessoa muito boa e não é justo que pessoas boas sejam tão infelizes. Não me interessava saber a vida pessoa daqueles que pesquisava, não ajudaria a entender o começo da guerra, mas havia algo em mim que queria saber mais. Que queria saber que aquela jovem Rainha fora feliz por um dia ou dois. Vai ver eram meus malditos genes da Força que não somem só por eu me recusar a tê-los herdado daquele monstro. Eu precisava saber que aquela Rainha triste havia sorrido um dia.

Achei outra imagem no hologram. Padmé Amidala com os longos cabelos soltos em cachos e sorrindo, _feliz_.

Aquele riso aqueceu meu coração e veja bem, meu coração tem andado bem quebrado nos últimos anos.

Dessa vez minha pesquisa era sobre fofocas amorosas. Está bem, sinto um pouco de vergonha por ter me dado ao trabalho de pesquisar por algo bobo assim, mas ver aquele sorriso fez valer a pena. A gravação tinha áudio, algo antigo e divertido que tanto se vê em colunas de fofoca que não merecem crédito nenhum. A maior parte dela falava sobre homens e levou um tempo para o som me chamar a atenção.

"_...fontes seguras afirmam que a Senadora Padmé Amidala e o Senador Rush Clovis estão a um passo de reatar o antigo relacionamento de quando a Senadora ainda era Rainha e vivia nos lindos campos verdes de Naboo. Será verdade?!_

_Se é verdade eu não sei, mas que a Senadora tem um bom gosto incrível para homens, isso é indiscutível! Nos últimos anos a jovem ex-Rainha só tem tido seu nome ligado a feras, desde Senadores até a Jedis._

_Rush Clovis não foi o único no Senado a ser ligado a ela. Recentemente, tivemos o constrangedor boato sobre um suposto envolvimento intimo entre Padmé e Bail Organa, Senador do planeta Alderaan, que foram educadamente negados, uma vez que Organa é devidamente casado._

_Constrangedor?! Ainda tem mais._

_Segundo as más-línguas Amidala tem uma queda por homens que não estão livres. Até os honrados e castos cavaleiros Jedis já foram vítimas de fofocas. Boatos maldosos apontam possíveis encontros entre a Senadora e o Jedi mais polêmico do momento, Anakin Skywalker."_

Parei a gravação, me recostei na cadeira calmamente e respirei fundo algumas vezes. Os boatos maldosos sobre meu pai, Bail Organa, com certeza não passavam de sensacionalismo e não me interessavam, mas ouvir _aquele outro nome_, o nome _dele_, o nome de Vader, aquilo exigia um momento para refletir.

Havia boatos entre a Rainha de Naboo e Darth Vader.

Depois disso, ninguém pode me culpar pela noite perdida entre meia centena de pequenas notícias possíveis de qualquer coisa que ligasse a Senadora ao nome_ dele_. Até aquele dia, evitava todas as citações e pesquisas sobre aquele homem que meu irmão Luke chamava de pai, mas aquele nome, _naquele momento_, não significava ele. Significava ela. Senadora Amidala. Rainha de Naboo.

A Força me dizia que ela era minha mãe.

Não, eu não sou dessas de dar ouvido a vozes imaginárias e na verdade, não ouvi voz nenhuma. Não havia nenhum som ou gravação na minha mente, não é como se a Força tivesse colocado um letreiro luminoso dizendo "é ela". E eu nem entendia ou confiava na Força tanto assim. Mas... sabe aquele momento, aquele simples momento sutil em que toda sua vida parece fazer sentido?!

E de alguma forma que eu não conseguia explicar, ouvir o nome deles juntos fazia todo sentido para mim. Era a Força, só podia ser.

E ali estava eu: pesquisando fofocas amorosas de pessoas mortas há duas décadas.

_-Senadora e Jedi, apenas amigos? Amidala e Skywalker mais uma vez._

_-Evento beneficente conta com presença de Amidala, Senadora da República e os Mestres Jedis, Kenobe e Skywalker. _

_-Senadora Amidala tem atrito com Ordem Jedi por recusar segurança especial. _

_-Amidala será escoltada de volta a Coruscant por General Skywalker._

_-Padawan Tano nega boatos sobre suposto envolvimento amoroso entre seu mestre Jedi, Skywalker e a Senadora de Naboo, Padmé Amidala._

_-Senadora Amidala critica o programa de entretenimento Galaxy Open por gerar boatos sobre um suposto envolvimento amoroso entre o General Jedi Anakin Skywalker e sua jovem Padawan, Ashoka Tano._

Eram só pequenas notícias, eram só pequenos boatos. Eram só pequenos pedaços de uma história grande demais para ser contada assim.

Talvez até grande demais para que eu pudesse compreendê-la. Seria possível um conto de fadas entre uma rainha e um monstro? Não parecia possível para mim.

_**A Rainha e o Jedi**_

_Boatos?! Amizade?! O que quer que aconteça entre a Ex-Rainha de Naboo, Padmé Naberrie Amidala (26 anos) e o cavaleiro Jedi, Anakin Skywalker (21 anos) é uma história digna de Contos de Fadas e temos alguns fatos interessantes para comprová-lo._

_Quando a jovem Senadora ainda era Rainha no belo planeta Naboo condecorou vários soldados, um Jedi e uma criança por atos de coragem e heroísmo, uma glória a ser recebida com honrarias, ainda mais pelas mãos da própria Rainha. Uma década se passou desde aquele dia e aquela criança, Anakin Skywalker, parece nunca ter se afastado daquela Rainha que um dia o condecorou como herói. _

_Jedis são conhecidos por atos pela paz e agora, em tempos tempestuosos de guerra, Generais Jedis são tão requisitados quanto raros. Assim sendo, não se vê uma escolta Jedi todos os dias, amenos que você seja o próprio Chanceler Palpatine. Alguns Senadores, mais ativos na guerra como Bail Organa de Alderaan e Satine, embaixatriz da paz, chegam a ter escoltas Jedis até 5 vezes ao ano. A Senadora Amidala não só teve o dobro desse número como é notório o fato de 90% dessas escoltas serem feitas pelo próprio General Skywalker ou por seu antigo mestre Obi-wan Kenobe ou até mesmo por sua padawan, Ashoka Tano. Algumas vezes, pelos três ao mesmo tempo._

_Outro fato que é no mínimo curioso diz respeito ao dróide de confiança do cavaleiro Jedi. Segundo consta no RGD (Registro Geral de Dróides), R2D2, conhecido por estar sempre ao lado do nosso querido Herói Sem Medo na linha de batalha, pertenceu anteriormente a nave pessoal da Rainha de Naboo durante seu reinado, sendo passado para a Ordem Jedi como doação no mesmo ano em que Amidala condecorou Skywalker como herói aos 10 anos de idade e sem ter idéia do herói (e homem) que se tornaria um dia. Dez anos se passaram e R2D2 está ao lado de Anakin Skywalker até hoje._

_Talvez sejam só teorias, talvez sejam só amigos, talvez seja só um menino abençoado por uma Rainha que dez anos depois tem a felicidade de poder retribuir o favor._

_Ou talvez, porque nossos ídolos de crianças serão nossos ídolos para sempre; talvez porque aquele menino cresceu para se tornar um grande homem; talvez porque ninguém esquece uma boa Rainha._

_Ou talvez porque acreditamos em Contos de Fadas._

_Mas se um dia Senadora Amidala e General Skywalker formarem uma família, a galáxia ficaria muito feliz por eles._

Quando aquele hologram terminou, o silencio estava dentro de mim.

Foi a última notícia que procurei sobre eles, a última coisa que li sobre ela. Quem foi aquela mulher que dera o voto de desconfiança que deu poder a Palpatine? Quem foi aquela mulher que lutou contra os próprios erros? Rainha aos 14. Senadora da República. Nunca se casou. Nunca teve filhos.

Teve sim, teve dois. Gêmeos.

Quem era aquela mulher que deitou na cama de Vader? Está enterrada em Naboo junto a todas as suas culpas e o que quer que tenha levado para o túmulo. Segredos, provavelmente. Uma gravidez de gêmeos que fofoca nenhuma nunca relatou. A Rainha e o Monstro. Os gêmeos. Luke e eu.

Luke. Ainda não contei a ele e não sei como fazê-lo. Ela era bonita e triste. Uma Rainha. Alguém que não merecia morrer na guerra. Alguém que merecia ver seus filhos crescerem. Alguém que merecia um pouquinho mais de felicidade.

Alguém que merecia um conto de fadas.

E um final feliz.


End file.
